


"Business and Pleasure is like Honey and Oil"

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kolivan is tried, Multi, Short One Shot, let him rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Kolivan is not pleased with the royal couples’ behavior at the meeting table.





	"Business and Pleasure is like Honey and Oil"

      Now, Kolivan was in fact no prude. He lived long enough to see every type of debauchery life had to offer him. Not, that he was or has been innocent nor was he one to judge, he was young at one point in his long existence. There were regrets, but that didn’t mean anyone else had to know. But, the point remained the same, he was hardly ever surprised or daunted by anything. He wasn’t surprised in the least when he discovered Krolia had a child, he wasn’t surprised when said child had turned up to one their bases, carrying her knife. Nor was he all that shocked when the Emperor and the Princess announced their affair to the public, he already had his suspicions beforehand.

    But, in short the Emperor’s business along with the Princess’ were none of his concern. He barely rose a brow at their constant flirting, hand touches, fluttering lashes, quiet kisses briefly shared in company, no that did not bother him. And had he been a different man, a different person, born during a different period in time where centuries of blood and war hadn’t robbed and harden him, he might have found himself endeared, However, what he did have an issue with, is the Emperor and his Princess playing a game of footsie underneath the table at a very imperative meeting. He grimace watching Princess Allura try to banish away another giddy smile, her red, red cheeks giving her away. Kolivan rolled his shoulders in discomfort, his attention waning from the speaking representative of the planet Orlax talking in his disjointed manner of dialect.

   Emperor Lotor was the pinnacle of control, he never wore his intentions on his sleeve, he was as excellent orator, as he was at being evasive, a face harden to be stoic and unreadable, on the other hand, Kolivan could not say the same for the Princess who struggled to contain herself. Expressive, as she was endearing, however, due to her lack of….self-control she was drawing unwanted attention to herself, as a stray giggle slipped passed her tight lips.  Someone of course asked what the issue was, she blamed it on the hiccups. Lotor would then stop-but, only until he was sure everyone’s attention was elsewhere before continuing his sinful ministrations.

     When Kolivan could stand it no longer, he casted the perpetrator, he had no idea if it was being done mutually, but as far as he could tell it was the Emperor who was instigating the whole private affair. He offered the man a long boring stare which Lotor remained completely indifferent to, giving in response a dry expression. Kolivan tried to make his point clear by arching an equally dry brow.  With some reluctance Lotor did stop, turning his head away from the blade-there was a blissful moment of peace, but  the Princess started squirming in her seat again, blushing unabashedly, until a snort escaped her mouth.

     “Damn these hiccups.” She snapped out loud to cover her misstep “Sorry, continue” Kolivan was disappointed, and he made that clear to the princess this time, who at least had the audacity to look ashamed, parting her eyes away sheepishly. They were adults for Willow’s sake, of all times to chose to act like immature, hormonal adolescents they chose it during post-war negotiations-his harden lips flattered, a muscle in his jaw twitched along with his brow-he felt something warm, and hard against his thigh, causing him to freeze. Discretely, he looked from the corner of his eye to see Krolia sliding her hand up his muscular thigh, a cheeky smile tugging at her plump lips, showing a bit of her teeth, as she kept her eyes front and centered, and Kolivan silently wished death upon himself. He shifted uncomfortably, her hand feeling like a heavy weight up his flesh and skin, her fingers drumming at his cuisse. It took everything in his power to not make a noise, or try and shove her hand away, so he went rigid like a sentinel, ignoring Keith’s scrutinizing squint from across the table, or Lotor’s smirk of amusement.

 

And the meeting was only 15 minutes in…….

 

 May the life givers’ preserve him until the end.


End file.
